


Another Life

by TheRedBlade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jujutsu Kaisen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedBlade/pseuds/TheRedBlade
Summary: At this rate, Levi couldn’t care less about what kind of world he was living in right now. He will protect you. Then and Now.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Levi x Reader  
> Jujutsu Kaisen AU

After the world against titans, he thought there couldn’t be anything worse than that. Or so he thought.

Levi Ackerman, who was humanity’s strongest soldier in his previous life, is now faced with _something_ big, ugly, and hideous creature. Something that somehow couldn’t be seen by other humans other than him right now. He could see _it_ sitting on a roof across the building he was in right now. Levi looked at it directly, _pretending_ he couldn’t see that damn thing. 

He wonders if he can see a ghost now. 

Sitting on his desk, Levi turned his head around passively, distracting himself with the papers in front of him as he continues to work on his task that has been given by Professor Takamura as his teaching assistant. His hand keeps writing, but his mind keeps distracted. 

His steel grey orbs glanced at it, observing the creature quietly. Levi can’t make what kind of creature that is, that thing is huge but somehow the roof doesn’t collapse. It just sitting on there and doing nothing. He doesn’t know if that thing is dangerous, but he won’t take the chance, somehow he knows that thing couldn’t be killed easily. 

His gaze glanced back to the papers and decided to ignore it presents. But not for long.

Something black flashed from the corner of his eye making him turned his head in it direction.  
But that it has gone. 

Levi blinked, trying to processing what he saw before, wondering if his mind was tricking him. He was about to stand up to look closer before his phone was ringing on his desk.

**_‘[First-name]’_ **

Levi looked at his phone for few seconds before answered the call, his eyes still looking at where the creature was sitting. 

“Yes?”

_“Hey Levi! Are you still on campus right now?”_

“Yeah, I’m almost done with this shitty paper”

_“alright! My mom invited you to come for dinner! Can you make it?”_

“Sure”

_“Alright, see you! Love you Levi~”_ Without bothering to wait for his answer, she hanged up on him. 

A sighed escapes his lips, his eyes softened as he looking at your name. If there’s something to be grateful for in this life, it would be reunited with you. His lover in his previous life. For how you have behaved, you don’t remember your previous life. And now he was wondering if it has something to do with the creature that he could see before. 

**_A world full of titans  
Falling in love with you  
Reincarnated  
Reunited with You  
Falling in love with you_ **

At this rate, Levi couldn’t care less about what kind of world he was living in right now. He will protect you. _Then and Now._

Levi put his phone in his pocket, tidying up the table, and prepare to leave. But once again, his eyes glanced at the window. 

_Levi swears he saw someone standing there, holding a katana with another hideous creature behind them._

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a one-shot, if there is something you need to ask don't hesitate to do so!


End file.
